Crumpled Love Letter
by Corrin Lailah
Summary: Natsume doesn't know how to tell her what he feels for her. So he decided to make a letter. But to his awkwardness, he throw it away under his table. He thought that stupid letter would eventually go to trash. But he is so wrong. ONE SHOT MxN Review plz..


**xXx Crumpled Love Letter xXx**

A miracle.

The nullifier get so early in the class. It is really pretty weird to be the first student to came in classroom. But she felt more weird because she have this feeling that something might happen to her today, whether its good or bad.

Mikan walk straight to her seat when a white crumpled piece of paper under Natsume's desk caught her attention. Her original plan is to throw it in the trash but she didn't. She sat on Natsume's seat, finding herself reading the crumpled letter.

A love letter.

For her.

Mikan,

Annoying, idiot, clumsy, trouble-maker, no-star, and always late.

This is you are to me.

I never thought I would see these qualities in one girl like you who happens to be pretty cute, courageous, friendly, thoughtful, a true person. You changed everything with your warm smile and sincere tears. But you…you still never change. You are still dense and became so insensitive when I'm around. Half of says it's okay because I don't want you to get involved with me in the darkness, and the other half of me tells me to cross the line, take a risk and tell you how much I wanted you to stay with me, for ever.

Just hearing you calling my name is music in my ears. Secretly, I looked at your face and make me happy enough because someone like you existed here in hell. Now I can never imagined my life without you around. Years had passed and you are now a part of my life. You taught me to stay alive. You showed me how good I am despite of my bad reputation. Knowing you as dense, you didn't know you make me fall in love with you, everyday.

I love you Mikan. I will always love the most idiot girl in my life that really sees me as I am.

Love,

Natsume

Her heart thumped wildly after reading the letter. She knew Natsume cares for her but she thought that would be all. As in, there is nothing more than being her friend and a partner. This letter means he loves her. More than a friend.

Immediately she took the letter and walked out the room until she reached his favorite place in the academy. After several minutes, Natsume noticed her.

"Oi, what are you doing here?"

"Waiting for you," she blushed a little as her gaze to him faltered.

"Why?"

Hesitantly, Mikan showed him the crumpled love letter of his. Instantly, his expression changed into surprise. Perhaps he never thought this piece of paper will still fall in her hands.

"At least you should have done an effort to give it to me."

"Hn." He looked away. "Why would I give that crap to a baka like you?"

"So I could answer it. Letters are meant to be answered, you know." Without giving him a chance to argue she started to confess while she still has the guts. "Although I sometimes felt I'm so unlucky to be with you I found myself so blessed. I wanted to protect you from all the things that could harm you. But then, what happened is the exact opposite. You are the one who protects me from all trouble."

"Mikan," he mumbled.

"I like you when I see you sleeping under this tree. I like you when you always walk with me. I even like you when you don't smile. But I love you every time I will hear you say my name, Natsume."

At the very peak of her confession, a huge ball was about to hit Mikan. Fortunately, Natsume pulled her to him. In her realization, their position is so intimate. Her head on his chest. She could hear a beat. Was it the beat of his heart or hers? Or is it both?

Both of them glanced at Hotaru who suddenly appeared. "Sorry for disturbing you guys, but I do that intentionally. Bye." Then she's off.

As always, Mikan doesn't understand what her best friend said. But Natsume do.

"Mikan," he called her.

When she turned her head to him, their lips met. He kissed her tenderly. A kiss that she deserves. But that kiss doesn't last long. People might saw them.

"Natsume," she uttered in surprise, blushing madly.

"Maybe I should thank Imai for bringing you here." There is a smile on his face, and a little blush.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Tch." He kissed her again then said, "I love you, little girl."

"I'm not a little girl anymore, Natsume. I'm seventeen years old and soon to be a debutante a month from now," her lips pouted in annoyance.

"Yeah, I know. So will you marry me, Mikan?"

Her eyes widened in disbelief. Seconds ago he told her he love her, now he's asking to marry him. This is the biggest surprise in her entire life.

"Will you, Mikan, stay beside me forever?" he asked again. His crimson eyes are shinning over hers. And he become so handsome in her sight.

With a smile she said, "I love you too much to refuse your proposal, Natsume. And yes, I will marry you." She completely hugged him.

Not so far from them. Hotaru witnessed everything. She recorded everything between them. She's happy because money will roll again in her hands. And of course, too happy for her best friend's happiness.

**xXx THE END xXx**


End file.
